Brushless direct current (DC) motors may have advantages including durability, reliability, size and weight over brush-type motors that use a mechanical commutator. Brushless DC (BLDC) motors may use an electronic controller to energize the stator coils with the correct timing for accurate speed and torque output. The controller may include sensor input to determine the position of the rotor. BLDC motors may include single or multiple phases and may be considered a synchronous motor because the magnetic field frequency of the stator synchronized to the rotation of the rotor, in contrast to some induction motors.